Un Angel para Naruko
by anka-eternalyouth
Summary: Ansiaba un amor caído del cielo... Naruko Uzumaki, bibliotecaria de un pequeño pueblo, atropella a un ángel errante peligrosamente atractivo. Sasuke sale ileso del accidente, demuestra conocer hasta el último detalle de la vida de la joven y le anuncian que lo han enviado del Cielo para salvarla. Adaptacion del libro "Un angel para Emily" de Jude Deveraux


Disclaimer : Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sensei, con la historia sucede lo mismo, le pertenece a Jude Deveraux, una de mis escritoras favoritas.

Esta adaptación la hice porque el libro me gusto, al principio estaba dudando de cual pareja poner, pero finalmente me decidi por mi favorita sasunaruko

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Montañas Suna, 1998. _

«Voy a matarlo», refunfuñó Naruko Uzumaki; alzó la voz y dijo, más alto: «A matarlo. A asesinarlo. A despedazarlo.» Golpeó el volante con el puño; la dominaba un sentimiento de rabia que si bien desapareció al recordar la humillación que había sentido aquella noche, el desconcierto hizo aparecer de nuevo.

«¿Me han dado el premio porque voy a casarme con Gaara?», se preguntó en voz alta al doblar una curva cerrada de la carretera. Cuando una de las ruedas hizo saltar la gravilla del arcén, respiró profundamente y se obligó a reducir la velocidad. Aunque aminoró la marcha, su pie volvió a presionar con más fuerza el acelerador y tomó la siguiente curva más deprisa todavía.

Al pasar como un bólido al lado de un árbol en la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna, sintió que las lágrimas le empañaban la vista. La velada había representado mucho para ella. Tal vez, el hecho de que la Asociación Nacional de Bibliotecas le reconociera sus méritos no significaba nada para Gaara, pero para Naruko lo era todo. Distribuir libros gratis por las zonas rurales de las montañas Apalaches quizá carecía de importancia para un reportero tan inteligente como Gaara, pero era una labor en la que Naruko invertía gran parte de su tiempo (y casi todo su dinero), de modo que la había emocionado que alguien la valorara por ella.

Naruko se enjugó las lágrimas en cuanto empezó a nublársele la vista, convencida de que estaba haciendo correr el rímel, pero ¿quién la iba a ver ahora? Se dirigía hacia un romántico hostal en cuyas habitaciones, decoradas con antiguos arcones y con colchas con motivos florales, se servía jerez y galletas con dátiles. La habitación le había costado un dineral, ¡pero ella iba a pasar la noche _sola_!

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de que todo empezaba a ir mal cuando me dieron una habitación con dos camas —dijo en voz alta, y entonces oyó que su coche hacía saltar de nuevo la gravilla del arcén. —Era el principio del peor fin de semana en... —se detuvo.

Al doblar otra curva cerrada, rodeada de árboles a ambos lados de la carretera, vio a un hombre en medio de la calzada, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz de los faros con la mano. Naruko hizo un repentino viraje. Giró el volante hacia la derecha con todas sus fuerzas para no golpearle. Prefería chocar contra el árbol que atropellar a un ser humano, pero de repente el hombre apareció entre su coche y un lado de la carretera. Giró a la izquierda y volvió al centro de la calzada, pero el coche no respondía porque iba demasiado rápido.

Cuando golpeó a aquel hombre la invadió una sensación de náuseas que nunca antes había experimentado. No había ningún otro sonido en el mundo igual al del golpe de la carne humana contra un coche.

A Naruko le dio la impresión de que tardaba horas y no segundos en parar el coche, y tuvo que desabrocharse el cinturón antes de salir disparada del vehículo. La única luz en mitad de la oscuridad venía de los faros de su coche; el corazón le latía con fuerza. No veía nada.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó sin aliento, intranquila y presa de pánico.

—Aquí.

Oyó un suspiro. Descendió la pronunciada pendiente que había junto a la carretera. Su vestido largo de satén beige se enganchaba con todas las ramas caídas, y sus sandalias de tacón alto se hundían en el moho húmedo que cubría el suelo del bosque, pero ella seguía andando.

Aquel hombre había caído (o le había hecho caer) unos metros más abajo de la montaña, así que Naruko tardó un rato en encontrarlo, y luego casi le pisó. Se arrodilló y tuvo que palparle para saber dónde estaba cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, ya que los árboles le tapaban la luz que venía del coche, a lo lejos. Notó un brazo, después el pecho y por último la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntaba ella sin parar, al tiempo que le pasaba las manos por la cara. La tenía mojada, tal vez de sangre, de sudor, o de la humedad del bosque.

Cuando le oyó quejarse de dolor, sintió un gran alivio. Al menos, no estaba muerto. ¿Por qué no se había comprado el teléfono móvil que Gaara quería que tuviera? Pero ella había sido egoísta y le había dicho que si tenía un teléfono en el coche, él hablaría con todo el mundo excepto con ella.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —le preguntó, arreglándole el pelo que le caía por la frente. —Si te dejo aquí y me marcho en busca de ayuda, me temo que no volveré a encontrar este lugar. Por favor, dime que estás bien.

El hombre giró la cabeza, que ella tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Naruko? —susurró.

Dicho esto, Naruko se sentó sobre sus talones e intentó mirarle a los ojos. Logró distinguir algo en la oscuridad, pero seguía sin ver su rostro con nitidez.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le preguntó, y entonces, todas las noticias horribles que oía retransmitir a Gaara en televisión pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Sería un asesino en serie que fingía estar lesionado para hacer caer a las mujeres en su trampa mortal?

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dio media vuelta y corrió montaña arriba en dirección al coche. ¿Se habría dejado el motor en marcha? ¿Se habría calado cuando lo había detenido tan súbitamente? ¿Se podría librar de aquel individuo si intentaba abalanzarse sobre ella?

—No voy a hacerte ningún daño —dijo él mientras probaba a sentarse.

Naruko dudaba entre ayudarlo y salir corriendo despavorida. De repente, él la agarró de la muñeca y ella ya no pudo tomar ninguna decisión.

—¿Estás herida? —le preguntó con una voz ronca. —Conducías muy deprisa. Podrías haberte estrellado contra un árbol y hacerte daño.

Naruko pestañeó en la oscuridad. Primero sabía su nombre y ahora sabía a cuánta velocidad conducía. «Tengo que salir de aquí», pensó, y miró otra vez hacia la montaña, en dirección al coche. Vio un tenue rayo de luz que se filtraba a través de los árboles. ¿Consumirían las luces del coche tanta batería como para que no pudiera arrancar?

Agarrado todavía a su muñeca, aquel individuo hizo esfuerzos por levantarse, pero Naruko no lo ayudó. Había algo muy raro en él que le hacía tener ganas de marcharse.

—Me encuentro fatal en este cuerpo —dijo, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

—Sí, ya lo creo, que te atropelle un coche es terrible —dijo ella, hablando más alto a medida que el miedo se acrecentaba por segundos.

—Me tienes miedo —dijo él, en tono de incredulidad. Daba la impresión de que él esperaba que ella lo reconociera.

—Yo... La verdad es que no tengo miedo... —empezó, pensando que lo tranquilizaría.

—Sí que lo tienes. Lo noto. Naruko ¿cómo has podido...?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —medio gritó.

Él se estaba frotando la cabeza como si le doliera mucho.

—Siempre he sabido tu nombre. Eres uno de los míos.

«¡Eso es!», pensó Naruko, y de un súbito tirón se libró de él y se puso a correr montaña arriba en dirección al coche.

Pero no fue muy lejos antes de que él la agarrara por la cintura y la sujetara en sus brazos para tenerla más cerca.

—¡Sssh! —susurró, —cálmate. No puedes tenerme miedo, Naruko. Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos.

Para su sorpresa, al tocarla se empezó a calmar, pero al mismo tiempo sus palabras la desconcertaron.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó a sus espaldas.

—Sasuke—contestó, como si ella tuviera que saberlo.

—No conozco a ningún Sasuke —¿por qué no luchaba por huir?, se preguntó, aunque estuviera apoyada contra él. ¿Quién de los dos había recibido el golpe del coche, además?

—Sí que me conoces —dijo él con voz pausada y enredando la mano en el cabello de ella. Se lo había recogido para la ceremonia de premios de aquella noche, pero se había deshecho y ahora le colgaba una mata de pelo por el cuello.

—Soy tu ángel de la guarda y hemos estado juntos durante mil años.

Durante un momento, Naruko se quedó donde estaba, segura en el círculo que dibujaban sus brazos, en el que permanecía inmóvil. Entonces, lo que dijo empezó a filtrarse en su cerebro... y la risa empezó a borbotar en su interior.

Reír era lo que necesitaba después de aquel día tan horrible. Lo que había sido un gran honor para ella se había convertido en una gran humillación y terminó en el atropello de un hombre con su coche.

Un hombre que ahora afirmaba que era su ángel de la guarda.

—¿Así que eres un ángel? —dijo, soltándose. —Entonces, ¿dónde están tus alas? —no sabía si reír o huir de miedo.

—En realidad, los ángeles no tenemos alas. Es algo que vosotros los mortales os habéis inventado. A veces aparecemos con ellas para que nos podáis identificar, pero nunca las llevamos cuando adoptamos forma humana.

—Ah, comprendo —dijo ella, sonriendo, apartándose de aquel loco. —Pues bien, mira, ya veo que no estás herido y, además, imagino que puedes salir volando de aquí. Eso es, si decides ponerte las alas —deshizo el camino de la montaña en dirección hacia el coche, lo que no era una proeza fácil, si se tenía en cuenta que llevaba puesto un vestido de noche largo y tacones altos. —Así que imagino que este, ejem..., ejem..., mortal, se marchará ahora mismo.

En el borde del asfalto, la cogió por la cintura.

«Basta», pensó, y se dio media vuelta en su dirección.

—Mira, quienquiera que seas, o seas lo que seas, quítame las manos de encima.

Dicho esto, caminó hacia el asiento del conductor y entró en el coche. Apenas se hubo sentado, lo vio de pie frente a los faros. Para haber sido atropellado por un coche, se podía mover realmente rápido.

Lo miró solo un instante, mientras cerraba la puerta del coche. Era alto y de espaldas anchas, y tenía una mata de cabellos negros. Sus pestañas también eran gruesas y espesas, tanto que se preguntó cómo podía llegar a ver algo a través de ellas. Vestía ropa oscura y parecía manchada, pero no se iba a quedar para descubrir de qué.

El motor del coche todavía estaba en marcha, por tanto, debían de haber transcurrido minutos en lugar de horas, al contrario de lo que a ella le había parecido. Pretendía hacer caso omiso de aquel loco y pasar de largo junto a él, pero en cuanto puso las manos en el volante, el hombre se desmoronó delante de ella y se quedó tendido sobre el haz de luz que arrojaban los faros, como si estuviera muerto. Naruko masculló algo entre dientes. Salió inmediatamente del coche, fue a recogerlo, le puso los brazos bajo los hombros y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Venga, te llevaré al hospital —dijo, cansada.

Se apoyó en ella. Estaba demasiado imposibilitado solo por haber subido corriendo la pendiente de la montaña.

—Sabía que no podías dejarme —dijo, sonriendo por lo bajo por encima de su cabeza. —Siempre has sido un caramelo para los hombres heridos.

Ella le ayudó a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante, le abrochó el cinturón y entonces se puso detrás del volante a pensar en lo que le había dicho antes. «¿Un caramelo?», se preguntó, entonces: «Ah, un bobo».

Condujo con un loco a su lado por la pequeña montaña del pueblo donde había reservado una habitación en el que iba a ser el hostal más romántico de la Tierra. Retaba a cualquiera a que no tendría un fin de semana peor que el suyo. Sí, pensó, la verdad es que era el caramelo de un bobo.

—No tiene nada —dijo el joven médico a Naruko. —Ni un rasguño, ni siquiera un cardenal. ¿Está _segura _de que lo atropello?

—Un sonido como ese no se olvida —dijo, sentada en la silla al otro lado del escritorio. Eran las dos de la mañana. Su vestido nuevo se había rasgado, estaba sucia y cansada y todo lo que quería era irse a la cama y olvidarse de aquel día.

—Bueno, o bien los dos son muy afortunados, o bien...

No tenía por qué decirlo, pero estaba segura de que él creía que había estado bebiendo, o esnifando alguna clase de polvos mágicos. De todos modos, ¿qué clase de drogas fabricaban los ángeles? ¿No había algo llamado «polvo de ángel»? ¿O era cabello de ángel y se ponía en el roscón de Navidad?

—¿Está _usted _bien, señorita Uzumaki? —le preguntó el joven médico, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Y qué me dice de lo que afirma sobre su condición de ángel? —dijo Naruko con brusquedad. No era _ella _la paciente.

Durante unos segundos, el médico pestañeó, y luego miró su carpeta.

—Sasuke Uchiha, de veinticinco años de edad, nacido en konoha, un metro y ochenta y seis centímetros, ochenta y ocho kilos y medio, pelo negro, ojos negros...

—¿Dónde ha conseguido esta información? —preguntó ella de repente, y enseguida se disculpó. —Perdone, ha sido una noche muy larga.

—Ha sido una noche muy larga para los dos —dijo el médico, insinuándole que no acostumbraba a ver a pacientes a las dos de la mañana de un sábado. —Su carné de conducir —esa fue la respuesta. —Todo lo que necesitábamos está aquí.

Ahora, de verdad, me gustaría volver a casa y dormir algo. Tengo varios pacientes que me esperan en la clínica a las ocho de la mañana. Le sugiero que, si quiere hacer más pruebas al señor Uchiha, lo envíe al hospital de la capital. Ahora, si me disculpa... —dijo, lanzándole una clara indirecta.

Naruko dudó, quería insistir en que aquel hombre debía de estar, como mínimo, ligeramente herido. Pero la ceja arqueada del médico bastó para hacerla callar. Según él, lo había sacado de la cama para examinar a un hombre que estaba en perfecto estado de salud física. Sin embargo, Naruko sabía que le había dado un golpe con el coche suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer a unos nueve metros más abajo de la ladera de la montaña.

—Gracias —susurró, y lentamente se marchó del despacho y de la sala de espera.

Creía que aquel hombre loco estaría sentado esperándola, pero no había rastro de él y suspiró aliviada. ¿Por qué la locura no se podría ver, como una cicatriz o una señal de nacimiento?, se preguntó. A veces tenías que conocer a una persona durante muchos años antes de darte cuenta de que estaba loca.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta de salida, se relajó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Aquel hombre acababa de ser atropellado por un coche. Tal vez no le había entendido bien y lo que realmente le había dicho era que percibía que su ángel de la guarda le protegía. Sí, claro, pensó, sonriendo. Creer en ángeles de la guarda estaba de moda últimamente. Tener uno significaba que el Cielo te observaba muy de cerca. Un ángel de la guarda te podía hacer sentir una persona muy especial.

Estaba dándole vueltas a esta idea tan insistentemente que no lo vio hasta que ya se había metido en el coche y se había abrochado el cinturón.

—Ahora entiendo por qué los mortales dormís tanto —dijo él, haciendo crujir los huesos con un bostezo que asustó tremendamente a Naruko. Estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi coche? —dijo ella, gritando a medias.

—Esperándote —contestó, sorprendido de que ella hubiera dicho algo tan extraño.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí? Estaba cerrado... —lo cortó antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra. —Si dices que eres un ángel y por eso puedes abrir las puertas cerradas de los coches, ayúdame. Yo... yo... —nunca se le habían dado bien las amenazas. Prefirió desistir, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

—Naruko—dijo él, agarrándola del brazo y llevándola dentro.

Ella se libró de sus garras.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —respiró profundamente y procuró calmarse.

—Escucha, no sé quién eres ni qué pretendes, pero sal de mi coche y regresa al lugar de donde viniste. Siento mucho haberte atropellado, pero el médico dice que te encuentras bien, así que puedes volver a casa. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

De nuevo a él se le escapó otro de sus grandes bostezos.

—¿Este no es tu pueblo, verdad? Tú te vas a quedar en uno de esos... emm... ¿Cómo los llamáis? Un sitio en el que te quedas a pasar la noche.

—¿Un hotel?

—Sí —respondió, y la miró como si fuera un genio. —¿Tienes una habitación de hotel en la que podamos quedarnos?

—¿Podamos? —preguntó ella sin manifestar su enfado. Ya no la asustaba, simplemente estaba harta de él.

Reclinado en el reposacabezas, él sonrió.

—Puedo leerte la mente, Naruko. Estás pensando en sexo. ¿Por qué los mortales pasáis tanto tiempo pensando en el sexo? Si os contuvierais un poquito...

—¡Fuera! —gritó ella. —¡Fuera de mi coche! ¡Fuera de mi vida!

—¿Es ese hombre, verdad? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella. —Te ha decepcionado otra vez, ¿no es así?

Durante un momento, ella no tuvo ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo y entonces casi estalló de ira.

—¿Gaara? ¿Me estás hablando del hombre al que amo?

—¿En este país no hay algo que se llama así? ¿O es en Persia? A ver, ¿qué era? ¡Ah, sí, un demonio! Es...

Oído esto, Naruko cerró los puños y arremetió contra él con la intención de golpearlo en el pecho. Pero él le cogió las muñecas y la miró durante unos momentos frente a frente.

—Tienes unos ojos bastante bonitos, Naruko —dijo en un tono de voz bajo que la hizo dudar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó a grito pelado.

—No lo sé —respondió él. —La verdad es que no sé por qué estoy aquí. Miguel me contó que había un problema muy grave en la Tierra que te afectaba, y me preguntó si yo podía adoptar el cuerpo de un mortal para resolverlo.

—Entiendo —dijo Naruko cansada. —¿Y quién es _el tal _Miguel?

—El arcángel Miguel, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —dijo Naruko. —¿En qué estaría pensando? E imagino que Gabriel es su mejor amigo.

—No, por todos los cielos. Solo soy un ángel de nivel seis. Esos dos están... Bueno, donde ellos están ni siquiera hay niveles, Pero cuando Miguel te pide algo, lo haces. No hay preguntas.

—De manera que has venido a la Tierra para ayudarme a hacer algo...

—O para echar una mano en un asunto que tiene que ver contigo.

—Sí, claro. Gracias por corregirme. Y ahora que ya está arreglado...

—Naruko, los dos estamos cansados. Estos cuerpos mortales son realmente incómodos, pesados y... ¿Cómo lo decís?... Se me ha dormido la cabeza.

—Los pies —le corrigió, cansada.

—¿Los pies? ¿Te has hecho daño en los pies?

—Los pies dormidos. Se me han dormido los pies.

—A mí también —añadió él. —Pero creo que antes preferiría que se me hubiera dormido la espalda. ¿Podríamos ir a tu hotel ahora? ¿Te he conseguido una habitación con dos camas, no? ¿O no me han hecho caso? A veces, hacer que los mortales te oigan de verdad resulta difícil. Vosotros los humanos no escucháis demasiado bien.

Naruko abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Tal vez, si dormía, cuando despertase descubriría que todo había sido un sueño. Puso la llave en el motor, arrancó el coche y condujo hacia el hostal sin pronunciar palabra.


End file.
